Bladepoint
|death = May 2020 (aged 51) Eastern Field, United States of America |status = Pure-blood or half-blood |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.88 meters |mass = 80 kilograms |eyes = Caramel brown |affiliation=Police Grand Army |hair=Dark brown, later grey |skin = Light |sword = *Unknown length, beryllium, brass energizers *Unknown length, material, and energizers |romances = Roxanne Waterston (wife) |family members = Roxanne Waterston (wife) |class = Never attended Superhero School |era = NoHead era |cybernetics = Left arm |masters = *Unidentified teacher *Sheriff Missile |apprentices = Baby Intelligence }} Sheriff Bladepoint (7 December, 1968-May 2020) is the founder of the Police Grand Army and its leader, as of Sheriff Missile's death. On the run with his best friend Joseph Abernathy, he was forced to form an unlikely alliance with Jean Richardson, Gummi the Bare, and the Object while attempting to return the Mystic to the Grand Army but was captured in Edgewater, New Jersey by the future Dark Lord, Mr. Stupid NoHead. During this time, Bladepoint began to access his powers, allowing him to defeat Mr. Stupid NoHead during the Battle of the First NoHead Base. He then sought out the hologram pit on the Caribbean. In 1994, Mr. Stupid NoHead initiated the First Police Purge. Overcome with shame and remorse; disillusioned by the destruction of his life's work, he elected to live out his remaining years in exile until the Infiltration of the Mutamon re-inspired his efforts. He ultimately founded a training holdout where he served as the master of a thousand students. He believed that the Grand Army would, in fact, rise again. He married Roxanne Waterston. However, the resurgent Grand Army was soon mutialated once more, as Human Replica 113 opened fire on him. Bladepoint met up with several old friends and they realized that not many officers had survived the attacks. This event embittered Bladepoint against Baby Intelligence, but he ultimately had a change of heart after learning the means of the death of Mr. Stupid NoHead. When Baby Intelligence knelt and pleaded his case before him, he agreed to participate in the Battle of the Golden Gates. After the Battle of Yellowstone, in which the S.M.S.B. and Grand Army were victorious over the NoHeads, Bladepoint and Baby Intelligence moved to finish what remained of the Dark Order. Tragically, he did not live to experience the victory he had spent his entire life working to culminate, as he was murdered during the Battle of the Eastern Field. Biography Early life Born on 7 December, 1968, Bladepoint was from a remote town in Wisconsin, but which one remains a mystery. His path towards the police began when he left Wisconsin with a friend, who had discovered his potential, on an old airplane en route to New York City to seek employment. However, long before they could reach their destination, the ship was struck by lightning, causing it to become severely disabled beyond their abilities to repair. However, Bladepoint had discovered a parachute in the plane earlier, and used it to get them to the ground safely. Doomed, but alive, they spent several days camping during which time their rations came close to being exhausted, and there was still no response to their distress signal. It seemed like they would soon meet their deaths until their sensors picked up a hotel not too far away. They went there on foot to get help. A male celebrity happened to be there, who revealed to them both that he could help Bladepoint use his surprising potential to fight crime. He offered to train him, and a shocked Bladepoint could not resist. The celebrity took Bladepoint and his friend to his home where he trained Bladepoint to harness his talent and use it to its fullest, and also to learn self-control. Not long after his training was complete, a police fighter picked up their distress signal and rescued the two friends. First NoHead War Creation of the Police Grand Army Departing the celebrity’s home, Bladepoint went to New York City where he would continue his training at the police station. The celebrity encouraged their leader, Sheriff Missile, to take the boy in. Bladepoint suggested they create a secret organization to oppose the NoHeads, who were rampant during Mr. Stupid NoHead's rise to power. He co-founded what his Master founded, the Police Grand Army, consisting of mutants and Fobbles willing to risk their lives to fight the NoHeads. Even at the age of thirteen, Bladepoint was a significant contributor to the fight against Mr. Ghastly NoHead. Eventually, Bladepoint would pass the trials and was equipped with a real gun. Bladepoint's rise during his years of adolescence was meteoric. Soon after he completed his training, he was given limited authority of the other police. He promised to uphold this rank with honor. Bladepoint also trained several police himself. After the New Police Station was built, Bladepoint became the owner of the older station, which was relatively practical compared to the new one. By the 1990s, Bladepoint was considered one of the strongest police ever. In 1991, Bladepoint accidentally stumbled into a middle-aged officer named Jean Richardson after a boy named Cedric tripped someone in the hallway. Richardson told him to watch where he was going, and Bladepoint thanked her for the criticism and promised he would. Teenage dating As Bladepoint himself admitted, he at some point before 1990 slept with at least two women from other species, the first of which was a Darce girl. In the mix, he found the need to study the Eeidarian race, and ended up studying one individually, whose sexual attraction to him he reluctantly reciprocated, though he may also have been aware that Eeidarians cannot reproduce with their own species. When the Darce girl learned about this, she became very jealous, evidently unaware that Bladepoint was just trying to get information. Enraged, she attempted to rip his lungs from his busom, failing to do so but leaving a scar on his breast. Awakening his power Eventually, Bladepoint met and teamed up with Gummi the Bare in 1990. Once they were settled, Bladepoint went outside and spoke with Jean Richardson. However they were interrupted by the fight that had just broken out between Joseph Abernathy and Gummi the Bare. Bladepoint broke up the fight then told them that their lack of trust for others has prevented them from ever making friends. As Gummi still tried to fight, Bladepoint reminded him to help find the Orb first then he could leave them for good. However, Bladepoint could not stop Abernathy from leaving. Capture and escape The hologram pit The Pummeller returned to the police station, where Jean was treated for her wounds. The police forces celebrated their victory over the NoHeads, though Bladepoint was left with a feeling of sadness. He was greeted at the base by General Bradley, and the two embraced in a long hug. The events that had unfolded awakened Ray, who had been in a coma, and the man unveiled the Orb of Power. The police broke out into celebration over the news that the hologram pit could be found, and Bladepoint finally met Cameron after hearing about him from the Mystic. Bladepoint prepared to depart from the police station for the hologram pit with Joseph Abernathy and Ray. He said goodbye to the unconscious Jean Richardson, kissing her on the forehead and stating that "they would definitely see each other again". Outside of the Pummeller, General Bradley told him that she was proud of what Bladepoint was about to do. Bladepoint boarded the Pummeller, took the pilot's seat, and set a course for the Caribbeans, the region where the hologram pit was hidden. After landing on one of the small islands, Bladepoint ventured throughout the island's ancient ruins and found the pit inside a deep hole. Skirmish on the Caribbeans They dueled each other simultaneously, until they both scored minor hits on each other. Bladepoint turned invisible and NoHead ran down the hill trying to find his quarry. Bladepoint grabbed Joseph and relieved the fleet of duty. The two officers escaped an explosion of energy upon the hilltop along with Ray. The Council of Outcasts Around this time, Bladepoint came to suspect that Verpus the Foul's resurgent strength in Thunder Quarters. He knew that Verpus was already plotting war from the latter's fortress, and that as soon as he felt strong enough, he would attack North America. However, Valora seemed reluctant to engage Verpus' forces, though none of the Council of Outcasts knew where Verpus was. Invasion of Manhattan NoHead Empire Great Police Purge In 1994, Mr. Stupid NoHead slaughtered the new police, apparently destroying everything Bladepoint had stood for. had tried to build. He dueled Dorphane Giles, realizing she was responsible for the initiation of the massacre. However, a giantess named Karan, whom he had befriended sometime ago, burst in and saved his life by kicking Giles aside and running away with him, harder than she had run in her entire life and leaving her utterly exhausted. Bladepoint realized that she needed somewhere to rest and some food to eat, so he called his bed using his utility belt along with a bundle of food from the station. Both of them ate until they were full and fell asleep together, both too weak to move. In the morning, Bladepoint and Karan woke up together, and they began to lovingly cradle each other. Bladepoint connected with Karan on multiple levels, as he realized that she was the only one without the intention to hurt him. Bladepoint introduced her to his friends, the survivors of the purge. Feeling responsible for what happened, Bladepoint vanished into exile with them and left Karan to her devices. After putting his trust in someone, Bladepoint's left arm was severed, and he took to wearing a cybernetic replacement. Infiltration of the Mutamon In 1995, Naay tracked Sheriff Bladepoint and Joseph Abernathy and proceeded to divulge what had transpired recently. Bladepoint and Abernathy spent the next few weeks making a plan to sneak into the Mutamon. Upon completing the formulation of their plans, the two friends met outside the Mutamon before proceeding to sneak inside. Once secure within its walls, Bladepoint told Abernathy to create a distraction before seeking out Mr. Crooked NoHead’s office after making himself invisible, to avoid discovery. Once inside, Sheriff Bladepoint found Mr. Crooked NoHead and Nolan Giles and their unnamed scribe conducting trials. He stunned the NoHead Grandmaster as well as Nolan Giles. This, however, made him visible, as he could not risk stretching his mutantry that far without damaging his physical body. Sheriff Bladepoint then freed Waterston from her restraints and she helped him defeat the armed security guards in the room. Now reunited, they freed the other prisoners, telling them to flee the country while Mr. Stupid NoHead remained in power. They met up with Abernathy, who revealed he had poured wine into the furnace as a diversion, and the three took off, gathering the other Fobble-borns. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived in person and ordered that all teleportation fields be sealed off. Abernathy grabbed Waterston's arm and they fled, screaming at Bladepoint to pursue, but Bladepoint wanted to fight the Dark Lord and finish him then and there. Mr. Stupid NoHead fired a Death beam at Bladepoint as Abernathy yanked him into a portal, angering him as he wanted to fight. In exile The trio set up camp in a cave, where they would remain in exile for at least twenty months. More and more survivors of the purge turned up at their hideout. There, Bladepoint set out to begin training a new generation of police, passing on everything he had learned in his own training. In 1999, Sheriff Bladepoint passed by in Los Angeles, California, along with Joseph Abernathy, who had become a constant traveling companion, and found their way into the Stores of Abram, where the storekeeper, Paul Meyer, fed them both before they continued on their way. In the mix, he discovered a woman named Alice Shinner. During their meeting together, Shinner revealed just how terrible she felt about the polices’ demise. She joined the new recruits and Bladepoint kept the police up on their training. In time, the police returned to strength and efficient numbers. Bladepoint remained hidden in the police station with the others, waiting until the time was right to make their move. Infiltration of Thunder Quarters Sheriff Bladepoint wandered for years amongst the solar system at large, but spent most of that time amongst the Men of Endar, where he learned much and taught much. He also continued to gather such information about Verpus and his ilk as he could, and to that end, he began to suspect that the Olbaid of Thunder Quarters was in fact Verpus once again taking form. He infiltrated the fortress in 2001 to confirm his theory, but Verpus, still greatly weakened, fled from him and for a short time, the evil of Utah was greatly reduced. However, Verpus quickly returned to Thunder Quarters, and by 2005 had rebuilt his forces there. Bladepoint became increasingly troubled by his knowledge of Verpus' resurgent strength. He knew that Verpus was already plotting war from Thunder Quarters, and that as soon as he felt strong enough, he would attack the United States. In 2004, Bladepoint traveled to Washington D.C. to save Valarie from imminent disaster. After the rescue mission ended, Valarie honored Bladepoint by building a giant statue of him, at least seventy meters tall, outside her office. Return of the Police Grand Army Sheriff Bladepoint was instrumental to the restoration of the police, together with officers Dexter and Zett. After failing to convince officer Ronald Koda to rescue his girlfriend Roxanne Waterston, who was arrested by Imperials and held prisoner on Mars, he attempted to do the same with another officer, Rachel Bradley, who was hiding in Tsala. But when he arrived, he found that Rachel Bradley was dead. Furthermore, he was captured by Bradley's old apprentice, Mara Bode. He was held prisoner until Abalan, who was advised by Koda to rescue him so his soon to be formed rebellion would receive support from the Sheriff himself, arrived. Abalan defeated Maris and let her go. Abalan had also rescued Waterston just before coming to Tsala because it would help him to gain support from Bladepoint. After his rescue, Bladepoint said that armed resistance against the Empire needed to be proven as a possibility before he and the other officers took action. Abalan, in response, attacked and destroyed a Super Exterminator shipyard orbiting Columbia. This act proved to Bladepoint that the Empire could be defeated in battle. Battle of the Second NoHead Base In 2006, Bladepoint fronted the Battle of the Second NoHead Base. Landing in the forests near Rochester, Sheriff Bladepoint and the others made their way through the forest. However, Roxanne was separated from the others, and captured by the forest people. She was brought to their leader, where she managed to convince him that they both wanted the same thing. Though one of them insisted that the forest people should not intervene for their own safety, the leader agreed to work with Roxanne and the police to face the common foe, claiming they now accepted her as if she were one of their own. Before leaving, Roxanne thanked them and promised to return for them. Searching across the forest, Roxanne finally found Bladepoint and told him that the police had help. Roxanne took Bladepoint and their fellow police. The morning after, when the police awoke, they found the village nearly deserted, as those who were able to fight had left to prepare the battlefield under their leader. A few forest dwellers remained there to help them find the easiest way to the rendezvous point, where Bladepoint went to a bit of high ground to get a first look at the military base and shield generator that he had promised to destroy. Upon finding how heavily guarded the main entrance was, the dwellers showed Sheriff Bladepoint to an alternate entrance, guarded only by a few robot soldiers. The next day, Sheriff Bladepoint's group met up with the main police strike team at the shield generator, but monks informed them of a less-guarded rear entrance. After three of the four guards were distracted by the forest monk Pablo, the police neutralized the last guard and entered the shield bunker. But the operation proved to be a trap, and Sheriff Missile and the police were captured. However, the NoHeads had not expected the monks to attack, which allowed the police to escape. For most of the battle, Missile stayed at the door, trying to open it. After Tyson was injured attempting to open it, Sheriff Bladepoint unsuccessfully tried to hotwire the door open. He then impersonated the pilot of an AT-BT that had been captured by Joseph and two monks, getting the NoHeads to open the doors. Han was then able to place detonators inside the shield generator, destroying it and leaving the Second NoHead Base vulnerable to attack. Bladepoint and Roxanne witnessed the NoHead Base's destruction. After returning to the police station, he told Alice that she had displayed more bravery than he ever could have expected from her. Attack on Thunder Quarters Sheriff Bladepoint continued expanding the Grand Army. When the army was deemed ready to face the Empire, Sheriff Bladepoint briefly left them behind to participate in the Council of Outcasts' assault on Thunder Quarters. The attack drove out the Olbaid (Verpus) and ultimately vanquished the latter. Infiltration of Superhero University With Verpus the Foul defeated, Sheriff Bladepoint, Roxanne, and Joseph set out on their final mission to return to Superhero University and capture Hell Burnbottom. Along with the Mystic, Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Roxanne Waterston, all invisible, teleported into the main street of Los Angeles. However, they immediately triggered a security alarm, and a dozen cloaked and hooded Imperials dashed into the street. The Mystic, who had been waiting for them, joined them straightaway. The quartet backed quickly down the nearest side street. Bladepoint informed the others that the NoHeads likely had done something to trap them there. Roxanne suggested that they teleport, but as they tried, the air through which they needed to move seemed to become solid. Suddenly, a door near the trio opened and the three of them were hustled inside the Stores of Abram. This went unnoticed, once inside, Roxanne became visible, and sat down on a chair. Joseph drew the curtains shut, then Bladepoint lifted the invisibility betwixt themselves. They could hear the shop’s proprietor down below, rebolting the door of the shack, then climbing the stairs. Once inside, Sheriff Bladepoint introduced himself, before realizing that the man was Paul Meyer. Realizing that the quartet were hungry, Paul went out of the room and reappeared with rice, bread rolls, and a jug of milk, feeding the quartet once more. Meyer told them to wait for daybreak, when the curfew would lift. Then they could get out of Los Angeles and teleport. Bladepoint argued that they needed to get into Superhero University to complete their task. Sheriff Bladepoint pointed out that Meyer was fighting as well, he was loyal to the Police Grand Army, but Meyer retorted that the police were finished. Bladepoint revealed that the army had been reformed and that he would continue fighting the NoHeads until he won or died. Meyer gave them a turbolift that allowed them entrance into Superhero University. The first person they saw was Antonio McSnake, who immediately sprinted away, threatening to alert the NoHeads. A girl named Kylee Garcia acted as their escort and told the quartet what Superhero University was like under the new regime. As Bladepoint followed, Garcia called out to unseen people, announcing Bladepoint’s arrival, and he, Joseph, and Waterston were soon engulfed, hugged, pounded on the back, by what seemed to be more than twenty people. Kylee told everyone to calm down, and Sheriff Bladepoint saw that they were all crammed in a dimly lit cellar. Roan revealed that they were in the Fencing Basement, which had expanded as more of Roan’s Resistance arrived. The quartet learned that R2 had been hiding out there for nearly two weeks, as neither Headmistress Twisted nor the Deputy Heads could get in. The passage to the pub had appeared as the students got hungry, as food was one of the few things the room could not provide. Bladepoint recognized a few of the students. More members were arriving through two secret passageways the organization had discovered. Roan had informed a number of them that it was time to return to Superhero University to fight and help Bladepoint find whoever it was that he needed. When Bladepoint realized how loyal they were being to him, he accepted help, telling them that Mr. Stupid NoHead was on his way to Superhero University and that he, Bladepoint, needed to find someone in the school. When he asked about unwelcome individuals in the school, Bladepoint was told about Hell Burnbottom, and Abernathy stated that “that’s our fiend”. Leslie Amadeus took Bladepoint to the basement of the Dark Tower to find the sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead. They were caught there by Professor Eradication, who summoned Mr. Stupid NoHead by way of the NoHead Sign on her arm before being stunned by Leslie. Professor Eradicating and Professor Butterfield then arrived in the room. Eradicating decided that he would blame Eradication’s (seemingly unnecessary) summoning of Mr. Stupid NoHead on the students. Butterfield refused to allow him to put her students in danger, causing him to spit in her face in anger. Bladepoint, outraged, used lightning on him, revealing himself to Butterfield. However, they were then confronted by Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Butterfield unleashed her powers against the Headmistress, who was ultimately forced to retreat. Battle of Superhero University As the teachers set up a powerful deflector shield around Superhero University to fend off Mr. Stupid NoHead, Sheriff Bladepoint asked Amadeus to leave as he went upstairs to apprehend the prisoners. Before leaving, she revealed that even more people had arrived: Roan’s Resistance had summoned the Grand Army. However, Bladepoint realized he would not go without Joseph Abernathy or Roxanne Waterston. As tension mounted over the approaching battle, Bladepoint anxiously sought them. Mr. Stupid NoHead, upon his own arrival at the university, declared war. Prompted by Professor Butterfield, Bladepoint set out again in search of Hell Burnbottom. Heading down an empty corridor, he began to panic — he has no idea where to search for the boy or where Abernathy and Waterston were. In the meantime, the NoHeads launched attacks on the school and quickly gained entry. Sheriff Bladepoint met up with Paul Meyer and his cousin Abram, who joined in defending the building against NoHeads. Mr. Stupid NoHead looked into Sheriff Bladepoint's mind and discovered he was about to extract his sons. Abernathy and Waterston split up to search for the cell with the children inside. As Bladepoint found them first, however, he was confronted by Bethany Donner and Antonio McSnake, who had just arrived in the room. Donner said that the only thing keeping her from killing him was the two seconds she required to extract the sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead and bring them to their father. Bladepoint attempted to buy time for his friends to find him by mocking Mr. Stupid NoHead and infuriating McSnake, but Donner warned McSnake against killing the Sheriff, as they needed him to unlock the prison gates. Bladepoint sardonically told them they could fight as soon as he opened the gate, which McSnake allowed, holding Donner’s hand to calm her and stop her from attacking. However, as soon as Bladepoint opened the door the three children clambered out and attacked him, quickly being cornered as he called out to his friends. Joseph Abernathy telekinetically disarmed McSnake from behind, and all five of Bladepoint’s enemies rounded on the new arrival along with Roxanne Waterston. A fierce duel erupted; Mean King tried to kill Abernathy and Waterston with telekinetic blasts, while Brute Gunray was Stunned by Waterston from behind as he rounded on the Sheriff. In the confusion, the eldest of the three, Hell Burnbottom, dropped his borrowed sword and Gunray unleashed Dark waves, setting the room ablaze. The waves began to tear the room apart. As the evil energies consumed the whole room, Waterston threw a force field around Bladepoint grabbed her arm and the two fled with Abernathy running behind them. As they left, though, Donner and McSnake saw them and the former teleported them out of the wreckage. Bladepoint thanked Donner, who responded by grinning awkwardly, grabbing Burnbottom’s hand, and fleeing. Just then, Kylee Garcia and Joseph Abernathy attempted to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead with their booby trap, but the Almataffe prevented him from being destroyed. Nearby, Bladepoint noticed a dying officer who he recognized as Kade Coleman. Coleman, barely alive, told Bladepoint to take his flask. When Bladepoint took it, Coleman’s grip on Bladepoint’s pants slackened and he made Bladepoint promise that the flask would not be destroyed. Looking into Coleman’s eyes, Bladepoint asked what was in the flask, but then the gleam in Coleman’s eyes vanished, the hand holding Bladepoint’s pants fell to the floor, and Coleman’s life ebbed away. Sheriff Bladepoint revealed himself to the Dark Lord, who was dueling Abernathy, Shinner, and Butterfield all at once. Whirling around, NoHead immediately threw Bladepoint into a stone pillar and attempted to kick him. Then he called off the Imperials, saying his instructions to his officers had been perfectly clear: capture Bladepoint alive. While they could kill as many of his friends as they wanted, they must not kill the Sheriff. Bladepoint got up and threw a piece of rubble at him, knocking him backward, but Mr. Stupid NoHead enhanced his powers to keep a grip on the floor before firing a Stun beam directly at Bladepoint's arm. He then kicked Bladepoint off the ledge, but Bladepoint grabbed him by the hem of his robe, pulling him off with him. As the two mutants screamed, Mr. Stupid NoHead Teleported them away from the ravine. The two arrived on the ground right outside the police station; the impact forced their swords out of their hands. Injured, but still energized, they desperately reached for them. Once attained, Mr. Stupid NoHead and Sheriff Bladepoint respectively clashed; neither were damaged. NoHead ramped up his attack, assailing Bladepoint until he was dealing in six blows per second. Unable to effectively counter, Bladepoint was quickly disarmed. However, he blasted NoHead off of the ravine and down into the mist. As Bladepoint was cheered on, NoHead emerged, but was cut off by Waterston. A number of students and staff redirected Mr. Stupid NoHead's offensive beams of energy, blasting the Dark Lord into comatose and releasing the Almataffe. Bladepoint then caught the Almataffe, and Dual was able to contain its power inside a simple plastic bowl with a lid. Speaking for the Police Grand Army, Bladepoint took the bowl with him and later stored it in a high-security vault in the city. Discovering Zett, Dexter, and Annabeth Black In 2009, a boy named Dexter was discovered by the Sheriff and willfully became a police. He was taken as an apprentice by Sheriff Bladepoint himself. However, even though he studied under someone else, Bladepoint also took a particular interest in the young Zett. The Sheriff, however, was equally quick to point out Zett and Dexter’s flaws when necessary. Bladepoint assisted quite closely in Zett’s training, and building from this foundation, Zett and Dexter became accomplished police. Around this time, Bladepoint made Alexandra Newton the Youth Representative to the Police Grand Army. Two days later, they were visited by Steven Thompson, who told them of the School War and a mysterious demon. Bladepoint and his aides agreed that the demon probably did not exist, though he still sent a taskforce to Utah to confirm the truth. The following year, Bladepoint married Roxanne Waterston. The following week, Annabeth Black registered to become an officer. Not knowing he was being manipulated, Bladepoint allowed her to join him. Rescue of Sarah Hill Escape from the _ Retaliating, Xalvatrix blunted Bladepoint's sword aside and sliced off his arm, making him howl in pain. Giving him a look of pure loathing, she then kicked him down the stairs. Even in his weakened state, however, Bladepoint was strong enough to Teleport. NoHead Cataclysm In 2013, a girl named Paige Nelson rallied the police to help her ambush the NoHeads. Bladepoint led the police against the NoHead base, serving alongside Paige. He stuck with Paige for a few minutes, and dispersed with the police for the rest of the assault. Bladepoint and the other police killed a number of NoHeads that day. He captured a mutant named L'smae who was only four years old. However, he could not bring himself to kill her, as he thought it would make him as cruel as Mr. Stupid NoHead, and instead chose to take pity on her and raise her as his own daughter. L'smae came to realize she had only been introduced to one side of mutantry, with Bladepoint agreeing that she had never truly accepted the Darkness. Aftermath Between the wars Sensing the Darkness By 2015, Bladepoint, who was now the leader of the police, felt that the power of the Darkness was growing. While several other police believed this indicated the possible return of the NoHeads, and Bladepoint agreed with that to an extent, he also put forth the possibility that the darkening might suggest the imminent approach of the Chosen One, which prophecy said would be the stepping stone for Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death and the end of the NoHeads. However, it is unknown how he knew about it due to its creator, Sir Edgar Caravan, keeping it secret for centuries. The training of Peter Hecks When Peter Hecks was abandoned by his mother, Rotta Hecks, Bladepoint, who had witnessed the former's victory over a Makkan attack, became extremely intrigued and equally sympathetic, and eagerly arranged to have the infant adopted into the Police Grand Army. He had Dexter pick him up, and when Peter arrived at the police station, Bladepoint told him he was now his teacher and foster parent, in one. Peter pledged to train under him. The experienced officer summed up Peter’s training to fit in the career he pursued. He started by teaching him about mutantry and emotional control. Each day, Hecks was assigned to meditate at the side of the lake to improve his mental power and focus, as well as being assigned a sparring partner, Annabeth Black or Lori, depending on the day. Bladepoint believed surprising him with a close friend or hated rival to practice with would be good for him. As he began winning more and more of their bouts, Bladepoint set up for Hecks a variety of exercises, including the telekinetic manipulation of objects in the area. During his lessons, Hecks' knowledge of the relatively fundamental nature of the Light was expanded considerably. Sheriff Bladepoint also approved him to accompany Zett on his mission to Maine. Second NoHead War Attack on New York City However, prior to finishing his instruction, Peter went on a rescue mission with the other police with permission. Bladepoint stood by as his apprentice confronted Mr. Stupid NoHead and rescued him by using his phial to surprise his old enemy with several powerful hallucinations that he had no idea Bladepoint was capable of creating. Realizing his power reached beyond many graduated police, Bladepoint dubbed him after, although he believed he still was impatient and had much to learn of both the Light and Darkness. Before departing, Bladepoint gave his pupil a book of little-known mutantry he believed would "appeal to Peter's nerdy side" and his promises that the Police Grand Army would guide him every step of the way. Afterwards, Sheriff Bladepoint reflected on the events that came up to that point. Because Mr. Stupid NoHead survived, he believed the struggle will continue, with Peter and his trainees fighting against the NoHeads. He also grew concerned regarding Peter Hecks and Mr. Stupid NoHead, noting that their relationship was not a good path, and that Peter may become an agent of evil should he follow the same path. However, he also noted that Peter was both strong and good-hearted, which might mean he won’t turn to the Darkness. Battle of the Wasp Following his graduation, Peter Hecks mastered his meditations by being able to sense all lifeforms in his vicinity with equal focus. Following this accomplishment, Bladepoint permitted him to go to Wellington Hotel, but was surprised when this time he found Hecks, who had renamed himself Baby Intelligence, did not need saving when the venture went horribly wrong. Not too long afterwards, the NoHead Recruits orchestrated a surprise attack on New York itself. During the battle Bladepoint piloted his personal ship around the state and destroyed huge numbers of the NoHeads's forces. However, he then encountered X2, a Dark clone who served the NoHeads, at a transportation hub. They fought each other, during which time Bladepoint was hurled into the city's traffic with the blast waves of X2's bombs. Injured, and faced with a challenging enemy, Bladepoint had to commend X2 for lasting longer against him than expected. Then, X2 retreated to continue his own mission. Shortly after the Battle of the Wasp, Sheriff Bladepoint and a group of Senators personally greeted Katie Black after Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence freed her from the clutches of Rotta Hecks and Mr. Stupid NoHead. Cardarphen revealed that Rotta Hecks was a NoHead. Baby Intelligence stunned Sheriff Bladepoint further by telling him that Annabeth Black was a NoHead as well. When Mayor Black insisted that the war would still carry on since the NoHeads survived the battle, Bladepoint vowed that the police would prioritize the destruction of Rotta Hecks and Annabeth Black. Fall of the Police Grand Army While scouting near the NoHead base, Sheriff Bladepoint narrowly escaped murder at the hands of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s Human Replica 113; the blast from a tank’s main cannon that was intended to kill him was fired from a long range, and therefore did not manage a direct hit. It instead sent Bladepoint plummeting into the lake at the bottom of the sinkhole with his car. After recovering from this attempted murder, Bladepoint escaped in his speeder. Bladepoint then headed to the police station and landed on an elevated platform. As he climbed out, several troopers met him there. NR-0000/1010 said there had been a rebellion by his own, but when Bladepoint tried to enter the station, it drew its gun upon the sheriff and ordered him to leave. As Bladepoint turned to go, Zett rushed onto the pad and began slashing at troopers with his new sword. NR-0000/1010 ordered his troops to open fire on Zett, only to be cut down by the cadet. However, before he could make it to the speeder, Zett was shot dead by one of the war robots. Fleeing the scene after Zett’s death, Sheriff Bladepoint departed in search of any surviving members of the Police Grand Army, scarcely able to believe they had been wiped out again. Around this time, he reconciled with Annabeth Black after accusing her of manipulating him, who subsequently rejoined the Grand Army, not knowing she was still spying on him. On the run and invasion of New York In the aftermath of the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, Sheriff Bladepoint, who was still in hiding, learned that Mr. Stupid NoHead had been defeated and slain once and for all, fulfilling the brunt of his life's primary goal, surprising and satisfying him. Even more surprising was learning that he had died at the hands of Baby Intelligence and the Chosen One, Lindsay Kellerman, and that they had been forced to seek out three virtually unreachable scrolls in order to connect to the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan, so to achieve the tremendous victory. This shocked Bladepoint to the bone, as he realized that Baby Intelligence was clearly the last person to be willingly serving the Dark Lord. He was extremely proud of him for "fighting the fight of an almighty entity", though he was also distraught with guilt for not helping him obtain the scrolls. He wanted to find him and apologize, but he was at a loss for how to do so, for several reasons. Shortly thereafter, Sheriff Bladepoint pulled Annabeth Black aside and questioned her, claiming it didn't add up that Baby Intelligence could have destroyed Mr. Stupid NoHead if he supported him. Black quickly deduced that as more evidence presented itself, she would lose more trust, and so chose to sever ties with the Police Grand Army entirely. She told him to come with her outside, but then she Detelported without another word, bound for Yellowstone, never to return. Two months later, the Rocket army invaded the police station, and Bladepoint quickly evacuated the police to their hidden base used in older times. He was able to keep the police organized in their evacuation, and saved countless lives due to his skills. His personal craft was attacked as it headed towards the station, but he was able to quickly fend off the NoHead aggressors. The troops under his command then eliminated nearby NoHead emplacements, securing the safety of the station. Battle of Yellowstone Much to his chagrin, the S.M.S.B. showed up again, who he had come to loathe. However, Bladepoint agreed to see them. Baby Intelligence humbled himself before Bladepoint and pleaded for his help in fighting off the NoHeads. Realizing that the two groups were not as unreasonable and elitist as he had been led to believe, Bladepoint heartily pledged his allegiance to them, combining their forces against a common threat. Bladepoint assigned Dexter to command the army in the upcoming battle. He personally aided in the assault on Camp 2, where they freed the captured esrohs for use in the fight. With the NoHead presence in Nevada eliminated, Bladepoint reconciled with Baby Intelligence and told him a little bit of his past, including his former friendship with Karan, and they began making preparations for the battle. He also tested him by subjecting him to a series of exercises, expressing awe at how much he had progressed on his own after witnessing the baby's own moves for himself. He also made Baby Intelligence realize that his guilt and love were so strong that he would assume all of his suffering for him were it possible. Sheriff Bladepoint journeyed to the base, escorted by the S.M.S.B. minus Force Baby and a small posse of police. En route, his party encountered several other Rockets. Inside the base, Hell Burnbottom revealed himself and cut off Baby Intelligence and Lindsay. Though the plan eventually worked — thanks mostly to Telekinibabe’s effort in destroying the control station Necrehulk and Bladepoint’s resolve — it did not come about without loss, with hundreds of police killed. Aftermath When Baby Intelligence and the other members of the S.M.S.B. prepared to venture to the Bench Store in North Carolina and the Yellowstone Base in Wyoming, respectively, Ford caught them preparing to leave. He took Baby Intelligence before Sheriff Bladepoint for trying to slip out again. Bladepoint promised he could go where he pleased when the war was over, but Baby Intelligence claimed his mission was related to the war. Bladepoint took the opportunity to tell him who the Lord of the North was. Sheriff Bladepoint convinced Baby Intelligence to give his speech. Battle of the Eastern Field and death With the Grand Army's morale increased, Sheriff Bladepoint led his forces onto the Eastern Field to intercept the enemy. A battle of titanic portions began. Slicing his way through forces of evil, Bladepoint was nearly killed by Wesley the Worm, but Victoria Blossom and Carl saved him at the last moment. During the climax of the battle, Sheriff Bladepoint encountered the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead, much to his horror. As they began to duel, the evil spirit spoke to Bladepoint and apologized for his past misdeeds and asked Bladepoint to help Annabeth Black create an era of peace throughout the universe. Bladepoint refused to join sides with the ex-Dark Lord and insulted him. Threatening to subject Bladepoint to an unspeakable fate, Mr. Stupid NoHead continued to battle Sheriff Bladepoint. Bladepoint's mind was nearly overwhelmed, he shook off the Dark Lord, but barely, and the soul found himself unable to any longer bear contact with his old enemy, breaking off in a rage, just as Baby Intelligence arrived to help. Bladepoint heard the sound of "a legion of omnipresent Dark energies" and felt himself being invisibly bound to the spot, warning his apprentice of the danger. He did not fear this, as he had nothing left to prove to the world. Baby Intelligence obediently ran out of the way. As if out of nowhere, the Sheriff's prediction came to be and an explosion of Dark energy manifesting itself into tiny fireworks ravaged Bladepoint's body and badly burned Baby Intelligence. The blast was too much for the Sheriff, and he fell to the floor, dead. Severely weakened by the explosion, Baby Intelligence crawled over to Bladepoint's body, lying dead on the ground in front of hundreds of staring people, his body broken from the energies. Baby Intelligence started crying over Bladepoint’s corpse as well as wiping a trickle of blood from the dead Sheriff’s mouth with his (Baby Intelligence’s) own sleeve. Two days later, Sheriff Bladepoint was given a funeral, and Baby Intelligence, who had recovered from his burns, buried a card he had made next to his grave. It thanked Bladepoint and said that without him, Baby Intelligence would never be what he was. Post-mortem As it turned out, the night of Sheriff Bladepoint's death was not the last time Baby Intelligence saw him. Three days later, he spoke with an apparition of the Sheriff, neither truly ghost nor living being, having partially bypassed time and space by this point but wishing to make his plight absolute. When Baby Intelligence found him, overcome with a mixture of grief and joy, Bladepoint smiled and hugged him, though he was alarmed by how dramatically his apprentice embraced him. He told Baby Intelligence to continue fighting and that because life was not living if he lost what he loved, to guard it most dearly. He then teleported, leaving Baby Intelligence lost and confused, but also confident and once again motivated. Days later, the Police High Council respected Bladepoint's wish for Baby Intelligence to lead the Grand Army, of which the infant immediately passed to Lewis. Physical description Sheriff Bladepoint's looks and behavior were not unanimously approved within the police. He considered caring for one’s physical appearance a futility. Even his teacher criticized him for looking neglected. He was slender and had fair skin. He has brown eyes and hair, thin brown eyebrows, and thin, sallow cheeks. Bladepoint is usually seen in a red shirt with yellow square outlines, with three white buttons vertically on his chest. On his legs, he simply wears blue jeans. Each of the links on his cuffs match, and each matching cuff-link on both his cuffs. A red bandanna was wrapped around his neck. His belt is made from rare panther hide with a buckle that has a bull design on it made from metals. Clipped to it was a brown holster, with his sword, that he always kept with him. His cowboy hat was brown and made from straw. Since he was injured by an individual he trusted, Bladepoint has possessed a cybernetic arm to replace his organic one when it was lost. The sheriff appeared much younger than his age and had a penetrating gaze. It was said that when he was forty, he looked (and acted) twenty, and when he was fifty-two (the year that he died) he looked like he was in his early forties. Personality and traits Regarded as a role model by his peers, Sheriff Bladepoint was a wise and faithful — but unorthodox — member of the Police Grand Army. He was also a powerful warrior. Bladepoint was a proponent of the police philosophy, and he made many attempts to help lesser creatures. He possessed a heart full of generosity and willingness to help other people in need. He is naturally upbeat and sarcastic and is known for looking on the bright side. Bladepoint also had a side to him that was irritable and rebellious, as he would often snap at the best of his friends at minor provocations. He was also open about his opinions to the point of near-tactlessness, such as when he called Gummi the Bare a "stupid teddy bear", or when he seemed unconcerned that Olocron was angry with him. However, he is very conscientious of his physical weaknesses, and is far more logical and mentally organized than he appears to be, as he is always aware of the dangers of his actions, especially in combat. A distinguished and adept enforcer of the law, Sheriff Bladepoint reflected strength and wisdom. He was strong and confident, unafraid to stand up for himself or others. Bladepoint came into knighthood during an era in which the police were more conservative and at war with the NoHeads. His commitment to studying the government and interacting with it would prove far-reaching, having a great impact on Zett and Dexter, both of whom would greatly influence the founder of the S.M.S.B., Baby Intelligence himself. Bladepoint was also not one to let bygones be bygones and had at best, a vengeful and at worst, a spiteful streak towards those who did him wrong. This varied from wanting to murder/torture those whom had performed unforgivable acts like: Korolish, Mr. Stupid NoHead, and RC-3 to a desire for pettiness towards Roxanne Waterston and Jean Richardson. He was not a cruel person and he rarely wished anyone harm. He rarely initiated duels, instead fighting in self-defense. Even after Mrs. Twisted NoHead had murdered his colleague, Hayden, Bladepoint failed to electrocute her, showing how connected he was to the light and separated from the dark. Mrs. Twisted NoHead noted the he had failed to cast the attack properly because he had cast it out of righteous anger and not malicious intent. However, he did use lightning more effectively on Mr. Eradicating NoHead after he spat at and insulted Miranda Butterfield. Sheriff Bladepoint was also known for his often-overwhelming compassion for all life forms. A man of principle, he was not the sort of man to discriminate against people based on their heritage or beliefs, and seen to be courteous with Fobble individuals. He was also a great teacher and mentor, and taught Zett the French tongue on their journeys across the United States of America, as well as others. In older age, the sheriff had a subtle attention to detail, seen as he could sense mood changes in the people around him and was quite adept at hiding his emotions from other individuals, even mutants. He did not disclose his background or personal life to anyone, even Baby Intelligence or Lindsay Kellerman. Nor did he tell whatever happened to his missing arm. However, while briefing Baby Intelligence he gave a backstory saying, "The last time I trusted someone, I lost my arm.", insinuating he doesn't trust easily and he is known to divide things into organized sections. Ironically, while he did indeed trust the villagers at his peril, it was their accomplice, Xalvatrix, whom he already knew to be an enemy, that actually severed his arm. While Bladepoint (at least in his later years) never displayed arrogance or conceit, he had no use for false modesty either, and, if a situation warranted it, was perfectly willing to acknowledge his virtually peerless intelligence and power. However, he also understood that he had his weaknesses and blind spots just as any other man, and worked hard to keep them in check. This trait seemed to have severely rubbed off on his pupil Baby Intelligence, as the two had a great deal in common where their personalities were concerned (such as honor, righteousness, indomitable willpower, stubborness, and issues with trusting people), with the arguable and sole exception that the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster is far more innocent than his Master. Having devoted his entire life to eradicating the NoHeads, Bladepoint was well known for despising the Darkness and those who practiced it. While the idea that he was seen as an obsessive-compulsive workaholic could have turned him into someone like Aurora Black, Bladepoint was extremely loving and compassionate by comparison. His devotion to following the law and purging the solar system of the NoHeads would often prevent him from having fun with his friends, something Roxanne Waterston and the Object have both called him out on. He would stop at nothing to complete a mission, and was somewhat perfectionistic in this field. A good example of this is that when he needed information about the Eeidarian species, he was willing to sleep with an Eeidarian he was not actually attracted to. Sheriff Bladepoint considered caring for one’s physical appearance a futility. However, his looks and behavior were not unanimously approved within the police. Powers and abilities Fencing Throughout his long career, Sheriff Bladepoint displayed a wide range of skills in sword combat. A skilled duelist, he even survived more than one encounter with Mr. Stupid NoHead. In their first encounter, Bladepoint repelled the Dark mutant until a stalemate came, though he was only able to match the furious adolescent through sheer superiority of physical size. He was known to be very quick off the draw and had an aggressive dueling style. He was also known to taunt his opponents and get them to talk at length, angering them and throwing them mentally off-balance, buying himself time to strategize or lulling them into lowering their guard. Powers Sheriff Bladepoint was an outstandingly talented mutant even in 1990 when he was just beginning to discover his powers. While he initially rejected his connection, his powers of invisibility began awakening as a result of his experiences that year. As an adult, Bladepoint had become an extraordinarily powerful and accomplished mutant, and his extraordinary powers and capabilities were admired and feared by even others of outstanding talent. His childhood saw him develop a tenacity and instinct for survival. Throughout his long career, Sheriff Bladepoint displayed a wide range of skills in the Light. A skilled duelist, he even survived more than one encounter with Mr. Stupid NoHead. He resisted Mr. Stupid NoHead's attempts to penetrate his mind, back when he was untaught yet, as Mr. Stupid NoHead acknowledged, stronger than he realized. Bladepoint was also competent invisibility, something he could master at the age of four and used to bring the Grand Army to victory. His invisible state was apparently much stronger than his initial form, as he was able to lift and move several rather enormous fragments of a skyscraper, something he immediately realized he never could have done if he was visible. He is capable of casting powerful Shields strong enough to repel a barrage of shadow energy from Verpus the Foul. When he projects Shields, his hand glows white in a small radius. Like most adult mutants, Sheriff Bladepoint could Teleport. Other abilities Sheriff Bladepoint was a considerably gifted leader. He was able to found and effectively lead the Police Grand Army against the NoHeads in both the First and Second NoHead Wars in secret. His leadership skills and charisma were held in such a high regard that whenever he made a decision, most people would instantly trust his judgement. Bladepoint's willpower was tremendously strong. Possessions Relationships Diet Etymology Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references External links Bladepoint on D.I.T. Wiki Navigation Category:1968 births Category:2020 deaths Category:Attack on Superhero School participants Category:Attack on the Police Station participants Category:Attack on Thunder Quarters participants Category:Battle of Superhero University participants Category:Battle of the Eastern Field fatalities Category:Herbalism teachers at Superhero School Category:Heroes Category:Late-glowers Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Sheriffs Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Operation: Purge survivors Category:Individuals who knew about Ingisia keys Category:Attack at the Kellerman House participants Category:Battle of Yellowstone participants Category:Cyborgs Category:Amputees